


early morning laughter

by Frecckkles



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I love these three so much, Soft Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frecckkles/pseuds/Frecckkles
Summary: Aqua and Terra have been training non-stop for days, Ven is plagued by nightmares, but they find love and peace in the early mornings.





	early morning laughter

**Author's Note:**

> A (very late) Secret Santa for my friend Allison! It's very drabbly and might not make sense, but I hope you like it!!

A sigh escaped her lips as her back let out a satisfying pop. Training had been brutal lately, what with the Mastery Mark exam coming up. She loved the challenge, but not the fatigue and soreness that came with it. It’s alright, she guesses, because after this they could all relax again. 

She lays back down in her bed, it’s not quite the time to be up yet. Her body’s mental clock has become skewed with the early morning training, now sleeping past anytime after 5 AM is a fight with her body.

Another sigh escapes her, her back aching less with it being stretched out and now rested. She ignores the thought of asking for a day off, especially since the exam is two weeks away. But, man, a day off would be nice. She’s about to close her eyes to maybe sleep an extra fifteen minutes when there’s a knock at her door. 

“Come in,” she says, but her voice is throaty and sounds like a dying old man. She’s quick to clear her throat just as the door opens. Standing there is a barely put-together Terra, his hair in every direction and he is only wear one of his shoes. Worry instantly fills her. 

“Terra? Is everything okay?” She’s now out of her bed and walking towards him. She’s still dressed for sleeping, but it wouldn’t be the first time he saw her like this.

“Yeah, yeah. I just couldn’t sleep and decided to make breakfast for us.” Her eyes now glance to his hands holding a big plate of food. How did she miss that? Two omelettes and several choices of fruits are piled onto the plate, making her stomach rumble. Terra lets out a small chuckle before fully entering her room, knowing she wouldn’t resist. 

“That’s sweet of you,” she rubs her stomach, somewhat embarrassed but it fades quickly. “Why couldn’t you sleep?” She moves to sit on the floor, leaning her back on the frame of her bed. It’s not the most comfortable backrest, but it gets the job done. Terra follows her, used to this sitting style from all the other times he’s come into her room in the early morning. 

“The same reason you can’t.” He gives her a knowing look. She lets out a playful scoff. 

“What if I was sleeping and you woke me up?” She takes one of the two forks and he brought and plunges the prongs into a nicely, fresh-cut piece of mango. 

“Then I would pretty much be dead, you know how you are when you’re woken up, Aqua.” The use of her name makes her smiles as she chews on the mango. He follows her example and picks up a piece of fruit as well. Everything is silent for awhile as they eat in peace, happy to be in each other’s calming presence. 

She’s about half-way done with her omelette when there’s another knock at her door. She looks at Terra with an eyebrow raised, he just shrugs in return. 

“Come in.” The door opens slowly and then the unruly blonde spikes of Ventus appear. “Ven, what are you doing here this early?” She asks, even though she knows the answer. 

Ven has been plagued with nightmares for years, and for a long time he dealt with them all by themself. Lately though, the nightmares have been getting worse and he would seek out Aqua to either talk about them or just sleep somewhere he felt safe. Terra knew about the nightmares as well due to Aqua asking advice about them. She never had to deal with them really, so comforting one who had them almost nightly made it slightly hard.

“I had another nightmare,” he confirms, walking into her room with an invitation. Aqua’s room was often the most visited out of the three of them. 

“Come and join us, I have half of this omelette left. Would you like it?” He sits across from Terra and Aqua, not really needing anything to support his back. 

“Does it have meat in it?” He asks, wrinkling his nose slightly. Ven hated the taste of meat and hasn’t eaten any in years. Terra, being smart, made sure to now add any meat in case this exact scenario happened.

“I made sure it doesn’t.” He assures Ven, who then happily digs into the plate of food. Aqua, though tired, has a happy smile on her face. Terra and Ven were her favorite two people in every world that have ever existed, she would do anything for them. These peaceful times were amongst the happiest of memories she held in her heart. 

She leans against Terra’s side, putting her head on his shoulder. He instantly leans his head on hers, putting a hand on hers as they watch Ven eat happily. 

“Thish ish reavy gud!” Ven says. 

“Ven, chew your food then speak.” She reprimands him softy. His blue eyes go wide, but he swallows the food he has in his mouth. 

“Sorry! The food is really good, Terra.” His cheeks were red, but he kept a smile on his face. Ven got embarrassed the fastest out of the the three of them, and his pale skin always gave it away. 

“It better be! I spent countless hours over the hot stove in order to make it.” He beats his other hand onto his chest, which makes her let out a small laugh. 

“More like fifteen minutes at best.” He glares at her, picking up a piece of fruit from his plate and chucking it at her. She lets out a mocked gasp before picking the same fruit up and chucking it at him. 

The fruit itself flies into the air and ends up getting stuck one of his spikes. Ventus and Aqua look at each other, eyes wide and mouth open before falling over into fits of laughter. Terra, clueless, looks between the two, embarrassment shown in the light redness of his tanned skin. 

Aqua is red from laughter, her stomach hurting as she is keeled over from laughing too hard. Ven is not far behind her, except he has actual tears rolling down his face. The situation wasn’t even that funny, but due to the early morning atmosphere and the fatigue from training, it was absolutely hilarious. 

Terra finally realizes what happened as he plucks the fruit from his hair, earning a small chuckle that soons grows into loud laughter. All three pause for a moment before falling back into laughter, tears now in Aqua and Terra’s eyes as they clench their stomachs. 

A few moments pass before the laughter dies down, all three have giant smiles on their face as they look at each other. Before anyone can say anything, Ventus makes a move to hug the two of them, squishing himself between them as his arms go around both of their shoulders. Aqua and Terra are quick to react with a hug back. 

“I love you guys.” Ventus murmurs somewhere into Terra or Aqua’s hair. 

“Love you too, Ven.” Aqua says, clear and full of adoration. “Love you, Terra.” She side glances at him with the same adoration in her voice. 

“I love you guys more.” Terra completes the round before closing his eyes and letting the moment take it’s course.


End file.
